Deidara puasa!
by ProvidentiaReplica
Summary: kali ini se gank akatsuki pengen ikutan puasa, tapi tokoh utamanya deidara sih, warning! Fic ini sangat pendek, tetapi jangan kuatir, multi chap kok .
1. Sahur

**Sodara – sodara, mari kita bersama membangun fanfic Indonesia**(halah pidato). **Sekarang gue uda mulai merambah ke dunia fandom Naruto yeahhh, dimulai dari tema puasa dulu kali yaph? (gue ini selalu bikin fic bleach) berhubung gue belom pernah coba bikin fic naruto. Gue mo coba bikin yang tema nya puasa. Tentu ala Deidara ! Gue sendiri non muslim tapi yah gak ada salahnya dong kasi semangat sama yang lagi puasa? (padahal gue nulis fic ini sambil ngemil pisang goreng)**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Bulan Ramadhan udah dateng, kesempatan buat nebus dosa bagi kebanyakan orang. Tapi, puasa kali ini Akatsuki mo ikutan puasa, (murtad masal, minus hidan) tapi sebenernya gak kebayang juga sih kalo para buronan kelas gajah ( udah bukan kelas kakap lagi, Arthalyta kalah deh) itu pada ikutan puasa ampe terawehan bareng. (semua akatsuki yang mati juga ikutan, dan dianggap masih hidup)

**Sahur ala deidara (day-1)**

"hehehe, gue udah pasang weker peledak supaya gak telat sahur kayak taun lalu." Deidara ngomong sendiri. Author:"taon lalu Deidara gak saur 5 hari gara gara telat bangun, keburu imsak"(diledakin Deidara tepat di kepala).

" senior, senior mo mati ya ? " Tobi tiba – tiba nongol.

"kenapa senior pasang bom – hpft " Sasori tiba – tiba ngebekep mulut Tobi.

" shht, jangan bilang apa – apa ke Deidara, biar saja dia meledak" (nb: weker Deidara berbunyi "kai" alias kata untuk meledakkn bom tanah liatnya).

Ternyata bom c1 lemah yang di setel deidara untuk membangunkannya tertukar dengan bom c4.

**Keesokan paginya...**

"DHUARRRRRRRR" tiba – tiba ada bunyi ledakan dari kamar Deidara.

"waduh, senior bisa marah nih, gawat, gawat, Tobi anak baik, gak mau di hukum" Tobi panik sambil geleng – geleng pala.

"tenang Tobi, tenang Tobi (sok nenangin padahal udah kencing sebaskom)" Sasori ngomong sambil ngeremes pundak Tobi.

"kita sembunyi aja, sukur – sukur Deidara gak liat." usul Sasori. "yah udah deh" tobi mengiyakan.(dua orang yang mengetahui penyebab meledaknya kamar Deidara.

"TOBIIIIIIII!! , SASORIIII!" "jangan pikir kamu bisa kabur dari peledak ku!" Kayaknya deidara udah marah sampe ke ubun – ubun"

"Tidakkkk, kita terlambat!!" Kata Sasori sama Tobi. (kompak banget -takjub-).

"hwwwaaa! Senior, inget- inget ini bulan puasa!" Kata tobi

" kan belom imsak, jadi masi boleh marah" Deidara ngomong asal(dari mana tuh teori kayak gitu?)

"udah , Deidara, sahur dulu, Yang lain uda pada ngumpul tuh!" Pein nenangin Deidara (Tumben lo bijak, Pein? Biasanya cuma bisa ngebokep...)

" IMSAKKK IMSAKKK" Orang sekampung pada nereakin.

" TOBIIIIIIII, SASORIIII, DEIDARAAAA!!" "KITA SEMUA GAK JADI SAHUR GARA GARA KALIAN TAUKKKKK!" konan,pein,itachi,kisame,orochimaru,hidan,kakuzu,sekaligus Zetsu tereak sambil ngegebukin mereka...

result: Badan bonyok digbukin, kepala putus gara gara kena ledakan c4, plus gak jadi saur lagi.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**hhhhh, masi pendek banget nih, tapi gue udah capek lanjutin...**

**ulangan fisika dapet 50, sinting**

**lagi lagi,**

**fic gue putus di tengah jalan**

**ohhh, bundaaaaaa (lebay)**

**untuk sementara ini sahur dulu yah, nanti masi ada puasa, ngabuburit, sama solat teraweh. Nanti si Hidan DJ bakal jadi setan penggodanya.**

**At last reviu yahhhh!**


	2. Ngabuburit

**Wokehhhhh, Balik lagi ke kursi panas, balik lagi wasiran, bisulan di pantat... (udah lah, garing lo). Nah bagaimana puasanya, blon ada yangk bolong kan? Ralat dari chap sebelonnya, kalo akatsuki tuh bukan murtad tapi mualaf (baru tau). **

**Merasa tersiksa saat puasa? Lebih baik jangan nangis dulu, karena ada yang lebih laper dari puasa, yaitu PUASA TAMPA SAHUR.**

**Nyaho deh para akatsuki yang pada bobi (bolot biadab). Oh ya sori, kayaknya fic ini tokoh utamanya jadi bukan cuma Deidara doangk. Sori yah... yak, silahkan membaca chap puasa bagian ngabuburit...**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Tadi pagi para akatsuki gak jadi sahur, gara – gara insiden bom C4 Deidara. Tapi sialnya, Pein, sang leader akatasuki menghendaki bahwa walopun gak pada sahur mereka semua (minus Hidan) harus tetep puasa.

**Puasa tampa sahur, masih ala akatsuki.**

"semuanya, kalian harus tetep puasa, nemenin gue!" teriak Pein.

"kalo ada yang ketauan batal(kecuali Hidan, gw menghormati semua agama-nyombong-), harus rela dicincang, dilebur trus di cetak jadi plafon, gantiin plafon Deidara yang rusak gara – gara insiden tadi pagi."Pein ngasih ultimatum yang gak adil banget!

"yahhhh, gak adil banget" Akatsuki tiba – tiba jadi kompak...-swt-

"sekarang sih masih pagi, gue masih tahan...tapi gimana nanti siangnya?"kata Deidara

"iyah, iyah, bisa pingsan berjamaah kita semua.." kata Tobi sama Sasori barengan.

"Emang kalian gak sadar yah? Kan, kalian yang bikin kita gak puasa!!" Tereak akatsuki kompak ke 3 orang biadab-gak tau diri ini..

**Siangnya...**

"kayaknya efek puasa tampa sahurnya udah mulai kerasa deh..." inner Deidara

"tahan, tahan, tinggal tahan 4 jam lagi" "Asal lingkungan mendukung, pasti bisa tahan deh gue" Deidara membatin.

Trus deidara merhatiin sekelilingnya...

"hwaaaaa, pelet ikan kuuuuuu, cacing kering kuuuuuu, cumi kering kuuuuuu!" Si Kisame ngerengek – rengek(dasar ikan, makanannya pelet) (inga – inga, bukan ilmu pelet lho).

Deidara masih diem,

"ah cuma satu orang yang gak medndukung.."batinnya.

Gak lama kemudian, "Arghhhhhh, majalah bokepkuuuuu!" Pein ikutan guling – guling di lantai sambil ngeliatin tumpukan majalah bokep.

Deidara sweetdroped"ah cuma dua orang kok." masih bisa nahan diri.

" arghhhhhh, pupuk urea ku, pupuk kandangkuuuu" Zetsu udah mulai tereak tereak biadab...

"lho kok yang gak ngedukung makin banyak" kesabaran Deidara udah mulai abis.

Satu – persatu para anggota Akatsuki melancarkan serbuan godaan masing – masing...

sampe akhirnya semua keributan itu terhenti pada sebuah bunyi..."kriuk, kriuk, kriuk.." hahhhhhh?!, Hidan dengan ke gak tau dirian tingkat tinggi, makan senbei sambil baca – baca salah satu koleksi majalah bokep Pein.

Hidan udah di liatin sama seisi akatsuki, tapi sayangnya Hidan gak cukup tau diri untuk menghentikan kegiatan penuh godaan nya itu...

"aduhh, ini dia setan penggoda paling biadab" batin Deidara sambil nahan marah...

" Hidannnn! Kita semua tau kalo lo gak puasa!!, tapi lo bisa tau diri dikit gak sehhhh?!" Kata akatsuki kompak...

" tahan bang, tahan.. bentar lagi juga buka... jangan marah.., nanti batal lho puasanya"

kata Hidan dengan nada ngejek..

suddenly...(cieh, sok inggris nih) "dug, dug, dug, dug, tek, tek, tek," Bunyi beduk buka...

" yeahhhh, udah buka, sekarang boleh marah donk..." kata akatsuki barengan...

"waduh... gawat nih, feeling gue gak bagus" Rupanya Hidan sadar akan bahaya yang mengintainya...

"KRETEKKK...KRETEKKKK" " HIDANNN, MAU KABUR KE MANA KAU?"

sahut akatsuki kompak...

--nginnnggg--( maaf, tunggu sebentar, ada adegan kekerasan yang tidak bisa kami tampilkan)ggggg--ggggggggg--

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Hidan(h): uhhhh, kenapa gue jadi korban gini sehhhhh, siapah yang bikin gue kayak gini, AYO NGAKUUUU!**

**H: kertas apaan nih?**

"**maaf, author akan pergi bersembunyi untuk sementara" ttd, author**

**H: Dasar author breng, bang, (sori sensor)**

**hahhhhhh, chap ini akhirnya selese juga, kirim OC juga yahhhh, soalnya akan ada beberapa kejadian yang menbutuhkan OC di chap berikutnya, sementara... saya gak jago bikin OC.**

**Rasanya kemunculan Konan, Kakuzu ,dan Itachi kurang gue tampilin deh, sori yaph..**.

**kutunggu Reviw nya, oh ya buat Yorushiku chan, jangan panggil gue one-sann donk, panggil gue oniii-san. Apakah jati diri saya lebih gak jelas dari Deidara?**


	3. buka

**Haiyah, akhirnya gw nglanjutin fic ini jugahhh, setelah di cambuk dan didera oleh soal – soal tak ber prikesoalan selama ujian mid dan keseleo di kaki yang menyiksa akhirnya, sempet juga gwe nyelesaiin fic, hahhhh. Untung tak dapat diraih, Malang ada di Jawa Timur. Ini udah kali kedua gw nulis fic ulang gara gara mati lampu, hahhh, sial, sial.**

**Tapi pas dibagiin ulangan mid nya, ternyata gw dapet peringkat 2, yeahhhh, ternyata baka mitai kayak gw bisa juga dapet nilai bagus, selamet selamet...**

**Oh ya, gw mo minta maap sama atomic tank san, sori yaph, oc mu gak keterima, janganlah membenci dakuuuu, mas (ihhh). Dan bagi inuzumaki helen san dan yuichi kun, kuucapkan selamat, washoi, washoi, banzaiiiii!(kok saiya yang rame sendiri.**

**Jast for information, gw lupa kasi tau kalo Konan tuh gak puasa(biasa lah, girl thing)**

**kayaknya pengantarnya udah kepanjangan deh (author gag tau diri), selamat menikmati my another short chap...XP**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Segera setelah buka puasa berdarah yang menimpa Hidan si gag tau diri (author langsung dikutuk) ...**

"Kakuzu, sebagai Bendahara Akatsuki, kamu akan kuberi sebuah tugas penting!"

kata Pein si raja bokep.

"Kamu harus membelikan kita semua makanan berbuka puasa di Eaten buat seluruh anggota Akatsuki!" lanjut pein (begini doangk tugasnya?)

hah, eaten kan mahal ? Ah biarlah, kupakai kas Akatsuki saja, batin Kakuzu yang terkenal pedit itu.

"ehhhh, tapi jangan pake duit kas Akatsuki, pakai duitmu dulu, nanti kuganti" tukas Pein yang ternyata sudah membaca pikiran Kakuzu. (nanti kugantinya 100 tahun lagi)

"hahhh, why meee?" kata Kakuzu sok inggris.

**Lalu segera setelah itu, Kakuzu pun dengan nggak rela pergi beli makanan buka.(itupun setelah dipaksa dan diancem mo digundulin sama Pein)**

"Hahhh, mending gw beliin aja kue di pasar trus satu potong gw bagi buat dua orang."

(dasar pedit)

"Mbak, beli kuenya donk 6 potong" Kata Kakuzu ke seorang cewek berkerudung penjual kue.

_Author : "loh, kok 6, khan anggota akatsuki ada 10, dibagi 2 jadi 5 donk?"_

_Kakuzu: "potongan yang keenam(utuh) buat gw"_

_Author: dasar kakuzu, udah pelit, curang lagi..."_

" mbak, ini udah semua kuenya, ngomong – ngomong, mbak itu soleha sekali yah?"

kata mbak mbak penjua kuenya.

"Hah, mbak? soleha?" Kakuzu langsung cengok...

" iya, mbak, kan pake cadar, tapi sayang suaranya kayak cowok" lanjut mbak itu.

"hah, cadar" kakuzu makin cengok, dia nggak nyadar kalo tutup kepalanya itu mirip cadar, trus ditambah baju akatsuki yang panjang dan tertutup dari kepala ampe kaki...

"OMG, mimpi apa gw semalem...?" udah disuru beli kue, gak saur, dipaksa puasa, ehhh, sekarang dikira cewek pula...

"ehhh, mbak, jalan bareng yok, sekalian ke masjid bareng." si mbak malah ngajak solat tawarih(bener gak nih nulisnya) bareng.

" ayo, yuk" kata si mbak sambil narik – narik Kakuzu.

"ehhh," kata kakuzu nggak sempet ngomong.

Bersambung duluuuu...

**Sementara itu di markas akatsuki...**

"ughhhh, si kakuzu beli kuenya di hongkong ya?" kata Pein udah mule gak sabar.

"udahlah, kita ke masjid duluan, nanti bukanya belakangan ajah" Kata Pein.(tega)

" Konan kalo mo jalan – jalan dulu juga boleh, gak usah jagain markas toh ga ada malng yang mau masuk kok(ya iyalah)" kata pein

_author: tumben lo perhatian gitu pein?_

_Pein: "lo tau sendiri kan, cewe kalo lagi dapet kan galak setengah mampus, kalo sampe si Konan gw suruh jaga markas, gw udah jadi origami sekarang"_

_author: kasihhannnnnnn..._

" asik juga nih, gw bisa jalan – jalan, sambil cuci mata, cari cowo ganteng!" batin Konan.(konannn, konannn, bulan puasa masih juga cari cowok ganteng, kapan seeh lo tobatnya?)

**ketika konan sedang jalan jalan...**

tik – tik tik tik tik... tik . Jreg tinnnggggg!(maksudnya bunyi mesin tik kuno)

" eh, kok kayaknya rumah di sebelah sana ada penghuninya deh?" kata Konan agak curiga mendengar suara mesin tik.

"jam segini kan biasanya pada pergi ke masjid?" lanjut Konan.

Akhirnya konan mendekati sumber suara itu...

bersambung doloeeeee...

**di masjid...**

saat di masjid semua anggota Akatsuki pada kelabakan, maklum, mereka gag tau caranya solat.

" eh, pein, lo kan yang suruh kita solat, lo ngerti gak gerakannya?" tanya Zetsu yang masih kesulitan make sarung.(wong tangannya aja ndak ada)

" gag tau juga deh, gw gak pernah diajarin solat sama Jiraya sich" kata Pein malah ngomongin Jiraya..

meanwhile...

" _HACHOOO!!" jiraya bersin_

" _senin mesum ngak apa – apa?" kata Naruto yang kebetulan ada bareng Jiraya.._

" _kayaknya ada orang bokep deh yang lagi ngomonin gw" kata Jiraya ( telepati antar makhluk bokep itu kuat, bung)_

okeh balik lagi ke cerita kita...

_author: eh kok kayaknya gw lupa kita sampe dimana, jadi sambung pake cerita Kakuzu dulu yaph!( dasar moai head)_

karena kebegoan author kita, mari kita lanjutkan saja ke cerita Kakuzu..

lalu saat mbak – mbak itu mulai menarik narik tangan Kakuzu (jangan lupa, Kakuzu masih dikira cewek...)

" lepaskan akuuu!" kata kakuzu dengan irama cewek genit( loh kok kakuzu berubah jadi banci?)

" kenapa mbak, saya nariknya kelewat keras yah?" mbak mbak itu malah tulalit...

"maaf yah mbak, saya inih laki – laki, otoko, men, PRIAAAAAA!!" kata Kakuzu histeris...

" hahhh, mbak itu laki laki?" " kalo gitu knapa mbak, eh mas pakai cadar?" kata mbak itu syok( siapa yang nggak syok coba?)

" baju dan tutup kepala yang saya pakai itu seragam akatsuki, A-K-A-T-S-U-K-I , saya ini penjahaaaaattt, PENJAHATTTT, buronan kelas s" " kenapa saya diajak solat, hahhhh?"Kakuzu ngotot.

"hah, jjja-ja-ja di, mbak, eh mas itu penjahat?"

"IYA!!, BARU MUDENG SEKARANG HAH?" "hhhh, hhhh" tereak Kakuzu ampe keabisan napas...

" ahh, tapi mas ikut saya solat aja, itung itung tobat lah.." si mbak masih ngotot( mbak – mbak yang satu ini nggak takut ama buronan kelas S)

" saya sudah bilang, saya tidak mauuuuuuu!!" kakuzu sama ngotonnya.

" ughhhh! Mas ini ngotot banget sih?" kata mbak itu mendekatkan mukanya ke kakuzu, sambil mencengkram kerah baju kakuzu...( bujug busettt, ini mbak – mbak apa permen, eh preman tanah abang?)

tapi... tiba tiba kakuzu jadi blushing ada apakah gerangan?

Si mbak juga jadi blushing... nih...

Author: terpesonaaaa ku pada pandangan pertamaaaaa

tatap mesraaaaa menahan rindu kBHUOK...

(autor digaplok sendal ama om tetangga)

om tetangga: berisik oyyyy, bisa diem gak seeh lo?

Author: Iya, iya pak, maap ,maap, kan lagi bulan puasa pak...(ngeles and melas mode: on)

lanjoooot...

jadi ada apakah dengan Kakuzu?

Mari kita lihat di episode selanjutnya...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

libur tlah tiba, libur tlah tiba, hore... hore ... horeeeee

yeah akhirna sempet juga ngelanjutin fic ini...

gak jadi diabisin di chap ini, masi ada satu chapie lagi sih, tapi gw uda mulai ngetik fic selanjutnya

Cuma Urusan WC

dasar author keterlaluan, fic yang satu belon kelar udah mo lanjut fic yang laen

at last R&Ryah


	4. abis final fin the end bwahahahaha

**Yooooooooo, ketemu lagi ma gw, kondisi gw sekarang lagi sekarang kondisi gw: lagi setengah idup nyelesaiin holiday task matematik gw, yes ma men, besok gw udah masuk, tapi Jakarta masih sesepi kuburan, HAHHH, kembali ke pelukan sekolah tercinta...**

**kesialan yang melanda jiwa...**

**berat badan naik gara gara kebanyakan makan di Tegal...(iyeh, gw mudik ke Tegal)**

**terjebak macetnya arus balik lebaran..**

**ditambah PR mat yang tidak berpri keliburannan**

**what will be worst than that?**

**Gw bilang cerita kakuzu dan Konan agak garing, tapi cerita pein dan tobi lumayan kok...**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**di tempat Kakuzu...**

"eh...ehhh, ano..., uh... gimana yah?...oh yes...oh no"Kakuzu kehilangan kata – kata.

Author: lo emang bakat jadi bintang filem bokep, Kakuzu...

"mbak.. eh mas, namanya siapah?" si mbak malah yang lebih berani ngajak kenalan duluan.

" ehh,... anuuuu..." mari kita biarkan Kakuzu ber ehhh ohh ria dulu...

"ughh, cepetan jawab dong!!" si mbak nggak sabaran...

" Ka...kakuzu, errrr, nama mbak sendiri sapah?" ternyata Kakuzu tampangnya aja yang serem, nyalinya cuman segede api lilin...

" Inuzumaki, Inuzumaki Helen!"si mbak jawab (sori yah, inuzumaki chan gw panggil mbak terus)

_author: wahhh, gaya kenalannya kayak jems bond..._

" nama yang cantik..."kata Kakuzu (tumben lo bisa ngegombal...)

"thanks...sooo sweeett" kata si mbak manja.

" i Lap Yu..." kata Kakuzu...

" Yu lap MI..." saut si mbak... eh kok jadi lagunya Barney?

" I lap yu tu..." Jawab Inuzmaki Helen

Udah kita tinggalin dulu pasangan yang lagi bermesraan ituh dan

anggap aja mereka berdua udah hepi ending...

**result: bunting 3 bulan **

_author: sori inuzumaki helen chan, cuma becanda..., namanya fanfic humor..._

_Inuzmaki Helen: taakan kuampuni,SHANAROOOOOOOOOOO..._

-_--untuk sementara author masuk rumah sakit--_

**sementara itu di mushola...**

" ngomong- ngomong, Tobi pergi ke mana yah?, " si Pein nanyain ke zetsu

" ekhhhh, Zetsu ikutan ngabur lagih, mana tuh anak?" ternyata si Zetsu udah ngacir duluan...

"urghhhh, gw ditinggalin, mendingan gw pergi ke MCK sebelah, ngintipin cewek mandi..."Pein, Pein, dasar lo bokep

**di tempat Zetsu berada...**

ternyata si Zetsu ke seret ke kerumunan orang yang mao wudhu gara gara keserimpet sarung yang berusaha dia pake (kecian deh lo)

namun... seperti ada titik pencerahan..., Zetsu menemukan Tobi

"Tobiiiii, tungu akyuuuuuuuuuuu" kata Zetsu sok chinta laura

" eh, Zetsu!, ikut aku wudhu yuk, kata pak ustadz kalo mo solat harus wudhu dulu."

kata Tobi ngajakin.

_Author: tumben lo pinter tob, eh salah yang pinter bukan lo tapi pa Ustadz_

" ide bagus tuh!" si Zetsu ngiyain aja.

Tapi satu yang Zetsu nggak tau kalo Tobi lagi menuju tempat wudhu wanita.

"eh, Tobi kok di sini isinya cewek semua?" si Zetsu mule curiga.

" Nggak ah, cewek cewek itu mungkin lagi ngerubungin gue karena gw ganteng kali" kata Tobi ngawur...

_author: sejak kapan lo ikutan narsis kayak Dei?_

" kita godain yukz!!" si Tobi malah nambah ngawur...

" errr, apa lo yakin?" kata Zetsu meragukan sohibnya.

"yakin dehh..." si tobi menggeret Zetsu ke jalan yang sesat.

"OYYY, CEWEK – CEWEKKK YANG DISANA, KENALAN DONK" si Tobi dengan begonya tereak ke cewek cewek yang lagi wudhu...

" I..IYAH, GODAIN KITA DONK" si Zetsu kepala daon malah ngikut tereak...

" SIAPA KALIAN HAH? GAWAT TEMAN – TEMAN, ADA SETAN DI SINI, JELEK LAGI , TERUTAMA YANG KEPALANYA KAYAK DAPN" kata salah seorang cewek saking kagetnya ngelihat tampang Tobi dan Zetsu yang jelek ancur..

" TERKUTUK, TERKUTUKKKKKKKKKK!" ada yang ngutuk juga lagi, sebagian pada komat kamit baca ayat kursi.(bener gag yah ngejannya?)

" tenang cewek cewek, kita adalah pria pria ganteng dari akatsuki" kata si Tobi yang gag ngerti situasi sama sekali.

" HAH, TEMAN – TEMAN ADA COWO HIDUNG BELANG,!!"

" SERANGGGGGGGG!!" kata salah seorang cewek di tempat wudhu itu kalap

" ehhhh, yang hidung belang itu bukan saya tapi dia!" kata Tobi sambil nunjuk Zetsu

_author: emang sih, idung Zetsu emang belang sebelah, tapi bukan itu maksudnya, BEGO!_

" AHHH, GAK PEDULI, SERANGGGGGGGG!!" cewek – cewek itu udah kalap duluan dan membantai mereka berdua.

**Terdengar suara ambulans dari kejauhan...**

**Result: badan bonyok – bonyok, strok dan lumpuh mendadak, serta lagi lagi gagal menjalankan bulan Ramadhan dengan normal...**

**meanwhile di MCK sebelah masjid...**

" ugh, licin banget nih pohon, reseh banget..." kata Pein yang ternyata lagi mo ngintipin orang mandi di lobang dinding MCK

" ughhhh, dikit lagi, dikit lagi..." masih berusaha

GDUBRAG," yahhh, musti manjat lagi deh..." ternyata si pein jatoh ke got penuh lele kuning...

" apa bukan jodoh gue yahhhh, cewek yang lagi mandi di situ..." kata pein ngomong sendiri

" jodoh...enggak...jodoh...enggak...jodoh!" si Pein ngitung kancing...

" kali ini coba lewat atap..." si Pein ngotot...

" dikit lagi... ahhh... dikitttt, lagi..." si Pein manjat juga akhirnya

author: gw tau lo lagi kerja keras, Pein... tapi JANGAN PAKE SOUND EFFECT KAYAK GITU DONKZ...

**tiba- tiba...**

GRUSAKKK, BYUR " ughhhh, mungkin gw emank gag jodoh kali yah..?" kata Pein yang ternyata kecemplung septic tank...

"eh ternyata ada lobang juga di dinding...!" si Pein raja bokep ngomong sendiri...

"eheg...eheg...eheg" si pein udah ketawa ketawa duluan..

"khi kih khi kih" ternyata si pein bakat juga jadi kuntilanak

**tapi waktu Pein ngintip...**

" GYAHHHHH, APAAN TUHHHH, KOK ADA RONI DOZER DI SINIH?" si Pein yang udah ngarep langsung loyo lagih...

"KYAAAAAAA, SAPA TUH YANG NGINTIPIN GW , UDAH GITU MIRIP – MIRIPIN GW SAMA RONI DOZER LAGIH...!!" teriak si (tersangka) Roni Dozer yang ternyata cewek...

PlOKKKKK. " jadi ini nih, yang ngatain gw Roni Dozer..." si cewek (tersangka) Roni Dozer itu langsung gampar si Pein...

" wahhhhh, ada sapi bisa ngomong, trus nih sapi jelek amat yah?" si Pein malah manas – manasin...

"APAHHHHHH??" "SAPIIIIII,JELEKKKK??" " DASAR GAG TAU MALUUUU!!" kata si cewek...

BAG BUG... PRANG... PRONNNGGGG, GUBRAK...

dan terjadilah adegan kekerasan yang sudah diperkirakan sebelumnya

**result: no coment sambil tutup idung, kan pein abis nyebur got ama septic tenk(author terlalu bahagia membayangkan hancurnya Pein...)**

**ini mah bukan CUkup MIris lagi tapi SANGAT MIRIS**

**kita tinggalin yang berdarah – darah dulu...**

**sekarang pergi ke tempat berseminya cintaaaaaa...**

saat itu konan masih mendekati sumber suara itu...

" lebih baik aku berubah menjadi kertas agar mudah menyelinap..."kata Konan

lalu dengan segera konan berubah menjadi kupu – kupu kertas yang masuk lewat jendela kamar yang terbuka...

" ah, untung saja cowok itu sedang serius mengetik,jadi dia tidak melihat aku..." batin Konan...

dan Konan pun segera berubah menjadi tumpukan HVS di sebelah mesin tik...

lalu tiba – tiba cowok itu mendekati tumpukan kertas (konan)itu...

" gyahhhhh, mau apa dia mendekati ku?" batin konan panik

lalu cowok yang ternyata berkacamata itu mengambil salah satu dari lembaran diri konan dan memasukannya ke mesin tik..

" gawat! Kalo gw gag segera bertindak nanti badan gw bisa penuh coretan!"batin konan...

"STOPPP!!" spontan Konan langsung teriak...

"ekhhh, kok kertasnya bisa ngomong?" kata cowok berkacamata itu heran..

(yaiyalah.. siapa coba yangk gag heran kalo kertas tiba – tiba ngomong)

**Konan pun menyatu kembali...**

" ekhhhh, kok?" si cowok makin heran...

" iya, gw Konan anggota Akatsuki, salam kenal!" kata Konan tampa basa basi..

" A...Akatsuki?, komplotan penjahat kelas s?" kayaknya tuh cowok udah kencing 3 galon deh, siapa juga yang gag takut ama akatsuki...

" wahhhhhh, hebat, tapi kamu ternyata cewek yah?, setau aku sih akatsuki terdiri dari

3 cowok sehat (emank bayi), 1pohon, 1 ikan,1 ular, 1 orang bokep, 1 kakek – kakek, dan 2 bencong, ternyata yang satu cewek yahhh, hebatttt!!" si cowok kacamata malah exited-swt-

"gw ambilin minuman dulu yaph, nanti kita ngobrol – ngobrol" kata tuh cowok.

" sebenernya gw gag tertarik ama nerdy, tapi apa boleh buat, gw lagi bete" batin konan.

**Beberapa saat kemudian...**

" Konan, ini minumannya." kata tuh cowo sambil bawa nampan minuman yang kecil banget sampe dia jalannya oleng..

suddenly...

" AWASSS, MINGGIR" kata tuh cowok karena minumannya ampir jatoh

GUBRAKK, splash... badan cowok itu menimpa badan Konan...

" yahhhh, baju gw kotor deh..." si Konan ngedumel

"eh...,maaf, maaf, sori yah.." kata si cowok sambil bantuin Konan bangun.

Karena terburu – buru kaca mata cowok itu jatuh...

" sori yah, sini gw bersiin baju lo" kata si cowok sambil ngebersiin baju konan...

muka si cowok deket banget sama Konan...

" nama lo siapa?" tanya Konan sambil blushing...

"yuichi..." kata cowok itu sambil ikutan blushing...

" KYAAAAAAA ganteng banget si Yuichi kalo kacamatanya dilepas!!" batin konan

"aku baru sadar kalo kamu ternyata cantik...!" kata Yuichi seperti mengerti pikiran Konan...

" kamu juga cakep...kok..." kata Konan sambil memasang senyum termanisnya( tepe tepe)

" kamu manis deh kalo senyum... kalo begini terus aku jadi nggak tahan..." kata si cowok tampa melanjutkan kata katanya

CHUUUUU " untuk mencium kamu.." lanjut si cowok...

author: sedih nih gw nggak laku... higs higs higs

**sementara mereka berciuman...**..

" aduhhh, mana sih si konan?" kata Pein

" dia pikir gampang ya nyariin dia..."

**ternyata para guys dari Akatsuki nyariin dia**

**-fin-**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXXXXXXXXX

**sori yaph kalo akhirnannya nanggung**

**akhirnya selese juga fic inih, **

**please R&R yaphhhhh!!**


End file.
